kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Axel
Reno = Axel I think it's a great idea. :)Lady Nevaeh 07:21, 1 June 2009 No, i don't really think its a good idea to do this reno not even appears in the games oor not even is name is said.--Hotdragon 295 01:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Axel playable in single player in 358/2 Days Just checked the new site update. Showcases solo Axel gameplay with one of his new weapons bein' demonstrated. Kaihedgie 02:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I just saw a new Axel pic. It's here: http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/days/ Find a way to get it. Look in Characters: Axel. He's not the only one. Xaldin, Demyx and Luxord have different weapons too and they are played in solo too. Speaking of Axel, where's that new pic. The one where he's holding his chakrams in the character section? ::So does 358 reveal his name as Lea, or is this more vandalism?Glorious CHAOS! 22:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::Everybody is saying that it does. Guardian Soul 23:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It does. There is a scene from the game where Saix adresses him as "Lea"--or "Ria" in Japanese. LapisScarab 21:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Weapons I have a question. Now that 358/2 Days came out in Japan, should we make separate articles on the Org.XIII Weapons? You know, like how we have an article on the Keyblade (even though it "IS" an important weapon). I think it will make it more organized to have the weapons separated by their user, for example have an article on Charkams and have the different kinds with their stats. Any insight is greatly appreciated! Xlatinsorax 14:43, 15 June 2009 (UTC) BTW, Who is Lea? I've looked everywhere for a pic of her(him?) but it's like she doesn't exist... Lea is Axel's name as a Somebody... so there probably isn't any pic of Lea as he is Axel. --Yer mom 00:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Technically you could have separate pictures of Lea. After all, the Nobody always looks slightly different to their Other. A significant difference is often lighter hair: Roxas and Naminé, for example :Well there was the article called Organization XIII weapons were all the info on Axel's chakrams and Saïx's claymore and all that stuff was stored but when Days came out a lot of weapons came out with it. Having a single article for all the types of Chakrams, one for all the types of Lexicons (in Zexion's case) and another one for all the tipes of Knives (in Larexene's case) would seem alright at first but there are many types of weapons for each, hence the idea of creating a page for every single weapon instead of grouping all the types in a page (since it would look cramped), it's just like the keyblade, since it's such an iconic weapon it has its single page, but every type of keyblade has its own page with its own stats, where to obtain it, appeareance and stuff, in the case of the Orgainzation's weapons it's more or less like that, every weapon gets its page and the generic name for each (i.e. Axel's chakrams) is explained in his own page under the title Weapon like in here, I hope that helps XD --Yer mom 16:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yea it makes sense. I was thinking, though, more along the lines of the Keyblade and using that as an example. Maybe we should wait until we get more information on their individual weapons and their stats/locations/etc..... Xlatinsorax 03:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) in days it is just hidden inside roxas diary-- 22:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Last Man Standing, Sorta Correct me if I'm wrong, but is Axel the only Organization XIII member that does not die in COM? Givox 00:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Axel doesn't die in COM. If he died, it be sort of impossible for him to appear in KH2. JudgmentDay95 20:25 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yea, I was just making sure he was the only one who didn't die...Givox 01:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) quote It's in ReCoM. Before Vexen's death in Twilight Town. EternalNothingnessXIII 20:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Lea... When exactly does Saïx call Axel by that name, besides the reports that is. And is it Lee-ah or Leh-ya (As in Princess Leia)?Neo Hartless 20:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Japanese katakana say it's "Lee-a", but the English version changed it to "Lee".—Urutapu 23:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) But when's it spoken? Neo Hartless 17:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMNZtX6Fan8&feature=player_profilepage—[[User:Urutapu|Urutapu]] 17:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, come on, Lea is the name of the "human" form of Axel. Because when their were young Axel(know as Lea) and Saïx(know as Isa) was best friend.--Hotdragon 295 14:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Origin i think there's far too much speculation in the origin section. We should summarize it to a more subtle viewAqua00000 03:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Agreed.--'NinjaSheik' 03:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well I know some of the info in there comes from Days, and as I haven't played the game I can't be too sure how much is speculation. Wanna edit it yourself so the speculation is taken out? -- 03:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Just leave it the way it was for a little.--'NinjaSheik' 03:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm why? -- 03:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Think about it. True, most of this stuff is speculation, but it makes sense, don't you think? We don't know anything about Axel's past besides the fact that his Somebody's name was Lea and he was once friends with Axel. Plus, they both plan to take over the Organization that was stated in Secret Reports.--'NinjaSheik' 03:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) no it doesnt. the origin says Saix changed while axel has stayed the same. in kh2 hardly any interaction did Axel have with Saix. yes they both plannedo n taking over the organization but ultimately gave up. still that's not really "origin". Too detailed and it really doesnt follow "origin". i already removed the areas where it's greatly speculated, but the areas were it's a simple speculation, i kept it in.Aqua00000 03:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not speculation, it's in the damn Secret Reports, like I already sayed. "I'm not the one who changed, you are." et all.Glorious CHAOS! 21:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) that's not much of origin still. also it said saix changed and axel didnt. the report says they both did. Again, Origin. it doesnt fit in origin section ::"Et all" means all of the related, no just that one line.Glorious CHAOS! 03:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Still most of the ORigin explaines what is already in Days and KH2. ORigin would have to explain an earea where the story hasnt revealed time-wise. :...It explains what happens before the actual events of those games, as it should.Glorious CHAOS! 05:23, October 28, 2009 (UTC) no it doesnt. Saix told axel he has changed, so axel changed during 358/2 days. the events before the games would be "he use to be a person named Lea but during the timeline of kh1 he lost his heart and his body and soul became a nobody along with his friend. the organization soon find him and make him a member, resulting to his name changed to "axel" along with his friend "Saix". everything else is still "in-game" Hm, I think Axel is marvelous. I've liked him right from the beginning of KH II, but the more that comes out about him the more I do :) As for him being friends with Saix, I wish I knew where to find the secret reports (sadly I do not have a DS or a high proficiency in Japanese, so I'm stuck watching the 'Days' cutscenes). If anyone has videos or translations, I would appreciate a link. And, psh. Lea. At least it's pronounced somewhat masculine. --Butterflyeffext 18:56, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Everything In-game is already in he origin section, which still doesnt explain his true origin. i dont believe we should even make an origin fo r Axel unless more is revealed.Aqua00000 20:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Makeup? Averted Eyes Lea in Jump Festa Trailer!!! According to KHInsider, Lea is going to be in the Jump Festa trailer! Excited.Excited.Excited. Saix's Other better be there, too. >.> Yeah. We have to be fair, don't we? This is cool~! I knew it! I knew Lea would be here! I hope Saix is there, too, hoprefully being nice.--'NinjaSheik' 02:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Shall I go make a page with Lea?--'NinjaSheik' 02:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) YEP~!--'NinjaSheik' 02:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Origin Pt. II chakram fail look up a picture of a chakram it actually has an S shaped handel and its blade is completely round. XD!Durrf9 20:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's one of Xena's chakrams you're talking about. It's just the design of chakram she holds. The reason that you get a lot of pictures of her chakram when you google it is becuase she's just well known for using one. A chakram by definition is just a razor-edged ring or disk, and I don't think it get's more detailed than that. There's no "correct" form of one, just like there is no "correct" form of a sword. A katana doesn't stop being a katana because it has a square guard instead of a circular one, does it?.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 02:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Dual Wielding Shouldn't it be in the article that Axel is the only member of the Org to see Roxas's Dual-Wielding ability?--Xabryn 22:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) a request is it okay if i change the qoute on the top to "got it memorizied" since that's his cathphrase :Leave the quote as is. The quote we currently have is correct and has the "got it memorized" part at the end.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It was never Roxas It was Namine: http://www.onemanga.com/Kingdom_Hearts_2/14/26/ ??? In the article it says this: ""In the Data Castle Oblivion Episode 8, the data Naminé reveals to Data Sora and King Mickey that Axel is one of the people that, while gone, is still connected to Sora's heart. "" Does that mean that Axel's gonna come back in future games? Cause I seriously think that that is a bad idea... Got it memorized? Every time someone add "Got it memorized?" as one of Axel's quotes it gets removed. I heard this is because the max number of quotes on a character page is 10, but "Got it memorized?" is the most used quote by Axel, so why doesn't it replace another quote? - JTD95 17:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Because "My show now, Keyblade master! Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" is already on the top of the article--Xabryn 20:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Because it also appears in his synopsis section.Glorious CHAOS! 21:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC)